


Angel

by Merixcil



Series: Advent Fics 2017 [24]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Gen, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: Thomas stares too long at the Earth
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Thomas Jefferson
Series: Advent Fics 2017 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767640
Kudos: 6





	Angel

The years roll by like seconds, like mini eternities bundled up for the sake of all things less divine left to wander upon the Earth’s surface.

“I think I should like to visit.” Thomas says, after Alexander has spent the best part of the last century drawing up complicated new rotas for how the heavenly host should manage their presence on this corner of existence.

Alexander bristles, the black tips of his deep green wings framing him perfectly though the glorious light of the stratosphere. “Earth is not for visiting.”

“And yet it looks so delectably visitable.” Thomas sighs. “You know, James got to go down there just last millennia. It sounded lovely.”

“That was a diplomatic mission.” Alexander snaps, trying to retreat back towards the gates but unwilling to leave until he can be sure that Thomas won’t fall away to explore under his own steam without his supervision.

Grinning wide, more like something that emerged out of the depths of Hell than the great beyond, Thomas throws back his mane of dark curls and turns amber eyes upon Alexander. The double set of purple and white wings furled down his back flex ever so slightly, flirting with the idea of flight. “If I tried it, would you follow me?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Nah, course not. You’d go running to George and get him to come get me. How dull.” Thomas sighs deeps and lets his wings fall back, turning his attention to the little green and blue planet below, ticking through lifetimes in the blink of an eye.

He’s not going to move. Alexander purses his lips and settles himself a way behind, eyes fixed firmly on the back of Thomas’s head. He supposes they’re both stuck here until the other angel finds it in him to look away.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted as part of a multi chaptered 'advent fics' fic that I'm trying to split up. If you think you've read it before, you probably have


End file.
